


Silent Siblings

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [17]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Brothers, Crossover, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avox Hux sees someone he wishes he had not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Siblings

Hux hated when Kylo was forced to send him to help with the Games. He was always forced to stand behind these young District children, serving them food and drink as the ones from the lesser Districts invariably gorged themselves, unused to having as much as they wanted. He knew that some of the other Avoxes felt sorry for the District children but he could never bring himself to feel such a way for them. If they had not tried to rebel against the Capital, none of this would be happening in the first place.

He was lost in his own thoughts, a bottle of nearly empty alcohol in his hands. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head just so to see what it was. It was another Avox, this one forced to wear one of the dehumanizing cages on his head. Hux shuddered a little at the memory of his own time wearing one. Kylo had argued against forcing him to wear it again, sparing him the indignity of a second time.

“Avox! This tablet stopped working!” a Tribute from District Two barked. The caged Avox looked up and moved to fix it and Hux’s eyes widened when he caught a look at a familiar face.

The Tributes sitting at the table both squawked in surprise when the redheaded Avox’s knees suddenly gave out from under him and he fell to the ground, spilling wine on their clothes.

* * *

Kylo did not ask his Avox what had happened when he was told about the fall. He simply waited, knowing that the Avox would come to him in time and tell him what was wrong. He was proven right to feel this way when Hux came to him several weeks later, his eyes red and puffy from weeping.

*Snoke said that he killed my brother while my tongue was being removed,* he signed with shaky hands. *He lied. My brother lives. I saw him. He’s one of the Avoxes trained to help with electronics. He was wearing one of those damned cages!*

“Shh…” Kylo reached out, pulling Hux into his arms. He rubbed his back as he started to cry, allowing him to vent as much as he wished for the rest of the night.


End file.
